tales_from_the_scottyversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Atomic States of America
"There's a power greater than atomic It's a power of the One that sits on high. If he strikes us with His mighty power Not just some, but everyone must die." :-'There’s a Power Greater than Atomic,' A popular song in the Atomic States Hunkered down in the fortified federal capital of Omaha, Nebraska, and bringing law and order to the remains of the Midwest, the Atomic States of America, or ASA for short, is the last remains of the once great and powerful United States. Despite the hardships they face, from the Eldritch horrors ravaging the Eastern Seaboard, to their boys fighting across the globe against the Nazi and Japanese war machines, the Atomic States is dedicated to its defence of liberty, justice, and the American Way, by any means necessary. And nothing exemplifies this more than the continued development of the Atomic Bomb and deadly atomic weaponry. Possessing weaponry that could, at one time, been thought of as war ending, the Atomic States shores up its bombs and missiles, and the plethora of other experiment weaponry it has, in order to drive the United Horrors back to the stars they came from, and bring the last light of democracy back to the world, whether they want it or not. At a Glance Background The Council of National Defence The Joint Office of Strategic Services and Intelligence The result of a new simplified chain of command instituted by the American emergency government, the Joint Office of Strategic Services and Intelligence is a hybrid of J. Edgar Hoover’s seasoned Federal Bureau of Investigation and William Donovan’s fledgling Office of Strategic Services. While the exploits of “Wild Bill” and the other members of his ‘Oh So Social’ club in the heart of occupied lands have garnered much acclaim from the war-shaken federal government, Director Hoover’s ruthless crackdown on all things eldritch and otherworldly has lead some question both the JOSSI’s actual security value and whether one man should hold such sway over matters of public safety, even in wartime. In contrast to their open admiration of Donovan, the National Defence Council remains oddly quiet on the activities of Hoover. Whether this silence comes from respect or fear is debatable. Whatever the case, one thing remains certain, all who dare plot against the American people, and, perhaps more gravely, Director Hoover, should be wary for they could soon be payed a visit by the black-suited agents of what some hushed, whispering voices, President Truman allegedly among them, have dubbed the ‘American Gestapo.’ The Groom Lake Research Facility 51 Deep within the Mojave lies Nellis Air Force Base. Besides its vital function as a link between American forces in the Southwest and the provisional capital in Nebraska, Nellis conceals a special treasure, the Nevada Test and Training Range, home to every kind of military research and development project imaginable. One section of the complex in particular, the Area 51 facility at Groom Lake, has caught the eyes of a noteworthy individual, President Harry Truman himself. Greatly impressed by the atom bombs that turned back the Horrors at Fort Worth, Topeka and St. Louis, Truman has practically shifted his presidency to Nevada, far removed from from the burden of leading his shattered nation back in Nebraska. Whether the President's curiosity in Groom Lake’s scientific research is genuine or just a masked eagerness to escape the stresses and strains of Omaha remains to be seen. The Third Atomic States Army The Atomic States Army Forces of the Far East The National Association of the Universal African Legion The Atomic States Armed Forces The Infantry The Tank Corps The Atomic States Army Air Corps The Navy of the Atomic States Project LIBERTY Category:Factions (MAD World) Category:MAD World, 1947 Category:Atomic States